Typically, retail merchandise packaging includes only a display container for selling the merchandise. However, it is sometimes advantageous to market merchandise with both a return container adapted for retail display of the merchandise and a container adapted to store or transport the merchandise after sale.
Conventional photographic film packaging comprises a box or carton which contains a roll of film in a plastic container. To access the roll of film, it must be removed from the container with the carton being discarded. Following exposure, the film is stored and returned to a photoprocessor in the plastic container. This form of photographic film packaging suffers from several disadvantages. The use of disposable plastic containers presents environmental problems that are not present with other forms of packaging. Additionally, the plastic containers are more expensive to produce, are more expensive to dispose of, and are not readily recyclable. The plastic containers, as currently marketed, also provide no retail sales tie to the film manufacturer or film processor and, therefore, do not enhance the future sale of film or the services of the processor.
There have been attempts to produce a combination mailer and display device for photographic film and other merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,015 to Bernstein relates to a combination envelope and display device for photographic film which promotes film sales and the services of a film processing company. This package includes an envelope having a removable panel on which a box of film is mounted with a transparent plastic shell. This panel may be removed from the envelope so that the exposed film can be placed in the envelope and mailed to a processing company.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,638 to Hyman discloses an envelope for mailing film which is mounted on a card to which new film is attached for marketing. Once the film is exposed, the envelope can be removed from the card and the film placed in the envelope for mailing to a processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,876 to Sparks discloses a mailable display package, including a paper-board card which can be folded into a closeable box and a foldable core placed inside the box to keep the material being mailed from shifting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,843 to Savale discloses a mailing and display package prepared from a paper-board card with a transparent film window through which the product being merchandised can be viewed. The entire Savale package, merchandise and all, may be mailed.
Despite numerous attempts at producing a combination display and storage, mailing, or return package, there continues to be a need for integrated packages exhibiting ease of manufacture, low cost, and the ability to enhance retail sales of the merchandise as well as the services of a processor, such as a photographic film processor.